


Цикл драбблов по Аббатству Даунтон

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), pilfer_rinse



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [13]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Бетыbathfullofglass,alba_longa
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	1. Цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Velvet Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651109) by TeamGwenee. 



> Беты [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass), [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдит выбирает цветы для свадьбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11786487/4/Red

Эдит улыбнулась, почувствовав запах цветов. Цветочный магазин был маленьким и переполненным. Помимо цветочницы и ее помощницы, вместе с Эдит пришли ее мама, тетя Розамунд, кузина Изобель и Мэри. Пока ее спутницы спорили о фрезиях — олицетворяют невинность (и Эдит, и Мэри захихикали) — или о флёрдоранжах — к плодородию («Не то, чтобы Эдит для этого нужна помощь!», — тихо заметила Мэри), — Эдит бродила сама по себе.

Она остановилась у роз, рассеянно сорвала белую и поднесла ее к красной. Тёмно-красные лепестки подчеркнули нежно-розовый оттенок белой розы. Цветочница появилась у нее за плечом и неодобрительно цокнула языком.

— Вам не нужны красные и белые розы, ваша светлость, — сказала она. — Плохая примета! Кровь и слезы.

«О, плохая примета» — подумала Эдит. Она знала о них всё. Она обернулась проверить, не достигли ли эти слова чужих ушей. Если бы остальные услышали, они не только отказались бы их покупать, но и сожгли бы магазин до основания. Её семья так боялась любой возможной неудачи, которая могла обрушиться на пару, что немного сошла с ума. Были приняты все меры предосторожности. На всякий случай Берти и Эдит было запрещено видеться за неделю до свадьбы. Кора настояла, чтобы подвязка была отделана синим кружевом, чтобы у Эдит было что-то новое и голубое, а бабушка подарила ей красивую пару старинных сережек, чтобы у Эдит появилось что-то старое и одолженное. И Берти не давали увидеть не только платье: кружевные салфетки с узором, немного похожим на узор её платья, убрали с глаз долой. Само платье доставили под покровом ночи, несмотря на то, что Берти был на безопасном расстоянии в Нортумберленде.

Эдит почувствовала, как внутри поднимается неповиновение. К счастью или нет, красные и белые розы смотрелись очень красиво. Твердым голосом она произнесла:

— Я бы хотела красные и белые розы, пожалуйста.

Что бы ни говорили другие, розы нравились ей больше, чем любые другие цветы в магазине. И вообще, пробежав пальцем по бархатным лепесткам, Эдит подумала, что ей не нужна удача.


	2. Цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдит решила твёрдо и чётко дать понять матери, что с неё хватит попыток свести её с кем-нибудь. Что, очевидно, означало врать напропалую и выдумывать странные и притянутые за уши оправдания, почему она не может пойти на свидание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11786487/15/Red-Velvet-Cupcake

После того как Мэри и Сибил вышли замуж, было только вопросом времени, когда Кора постарается наладить личную жизнь Эдит. Её крестовый поход начался на свадьбе Мэри, где она пыталась навязать Эдит одного пьяного шафера за другим. Так один из них выпил пять бокалов шампанского, заблевал все её туфли Prada, потом упёр её бокал, и его снова вырвало, уже в дизайнерскую сумочку. Он уделал шампанским и частично переваренными канапе с ростбифом всю шёлковую подкладку.

Второй весь вечер постоянно называл её Эммой, потому что считал, что Эдит — «старушечье имя, а ты слишком молода и великолепна, чтобы у тебя было имя какой-то старой девы библиотекарши», а потом встал на четвереньки и попытался оторвать нижнюю половину её платья, чтобы показать «побольше этих великолепных ножек».

Наконец, третий провёл весь вечер, рыдая на её плече из-за расставания с девушкой, и причитал, что никогда больше не найдет любовь, потому что она была самой красивой женщиной на планете и рядом с ней все остальные девушки походили на вшивых собак, которых лучше усыпить. После этого она попыталась вернуться к парню, который звал её Эммой, потому что он, по крайней мере, сказал, что ему нравятся её ноги.

Неудивительно, что ни одному из этих мужчин не удалось завладеть сердцем Эдит.

С тех пор Кора принялась устраивать для Эдит свидания вслепую, многие из которых заканчивались тем, что Эдит бросала булочку в голову своего ухажёра, отвлекая внимание, а потом ныряла под стол и уползала, огибая ноги других посетителей и напевая шпионскую мелодию. На последнем свидании она случайно сбила с ног проходящего мимо официанта, который нёс тарелку креп сюзетт, и всё закончилось пожаром*. С тех пор Эдит решила твёрдо и чётко дать понять матери, что с неё хватит попыток свести её с кем-нибудь.

Что, очевидно, означало врать напропалую и выдумывать странные и притянутые за уши оправдания, почему она не может пойти на свидание.

До сих пор самое изобретательное оправдание включало в себя часовщика-трансвестита, маленького йоркширского терьера, итальянца, который зарабатывал на жизнь контрабандой пасты в форме членов, и редкий французский сыр, по запаху напоминавший ноги.

Однако на нынешнее оправдание Кора не купилась.

— Нет, мам! Я говорю правду. У меня действительно сегодня свидание, — объявила Эдит в телефон. — Эмм, какой он? — Она закусила губу и нахмурилась. — Милый, очень милый.

— И это всё? Хотя бы как он выглядит?

— Как он выглядит? — повторила Эдит. Она осматривала вестибюль подъезда, отчаянно ища вдохновения, когда её взгляд упал на темноволосого молодого человека, который разгуливал там с зонтиком и большой сумкой, полной книг.

— Каштановые волосы, — ответила она быстро. — Одевается обычно. В основном, джинсы и футболки.

Мужчина поднял голову, и она перехватила взгляд довольно симпатичных синих глаз. Она быстро отвернулась и сосредоточилась на захватывающем дух плакате с информацией о заболеваниях дёсен. 

— Синие глаза.

— Какого роста?

— Какого роста? — Эдит попыталась осторожно осмотреться и проверить, но увидела только, как молодой человек смотрит на неё с довольно смущенным выражением лица. — Какого роста? — сказала она ещё раз, повернувшись и глядя прямо на него. Раз уж её уже раскрыли, почему бы не воспользоваться этим? — Помогите, — отчаянно произнесла она одними губами.

Мужчина поднял бровь и указал себе на грудь. В ответ на её кивок он произнес:

— Пять и девять.

— Пять футов, девять дюймов, — сообщила она матери. — Его хобби? — Она с надеждой улыбнулась мужчине, который указал на сумку с книгами. — Чтение. Он много читает. Жанр?

Молодой человек улыбнулся и изобразил, как держит пистолет и разговаривает через наушник. Она невольно захихикала.

— В основном шпионские романы. Чем занимается?

Эдит прищурилась и попыталась разобрать слова, которые произносил молодой человек.

— У-чи-тель ге-ог... Учитель географии! — Она ещё раз улыбнулась ему. — Спасибо, — тихо произнесла она, и он с ухмылкой кивнул в ответ. — Да, он славный парень, — закончила Эдит. — Симпатичный?

Шея мужчины покраснела, и он застенчиво улыбнулся. Эдит ухмыльнулась в телефон.

— Да, очень симпатичный. Да, я расскажу, как всё прошло. Пока, мама. — С этими словами она повесила трубку и провела рукой по волосам.

— Уф! — драматично сказала она, поворачиваясь к мужчине. — Огромное спасибо!

— Без проблем, — сказал он, подходя к ней. — Пытаетесь увильнуть от свидания?

— Ага.

— Проблема, которая мне слишком хорошо знакома.

Эдит застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Это седьмое свидание, от которого мне удалось отвертеться. На самом деле мне просто нужно сказать маме правду, но этого _никогда_ не произойдет.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно понимаю. Мне кажется, правда — она для докторов, полиции и случайных незнакомцев в баре. Не для семьи.

Эдит засмеялась.

— Даже если и так, я правда должна попытаться врать меньше. — Эдит вспомнила случай, когда, только чтобы избежать воскресного ужина, убедила всю семью, что она без денег посреди Мексики прикована наручниками к коневоду, принимающему роды у лошади.

Мужчина посмотрел себе под ноги и неловко сунул руки в карманы.

— Ну, — сказал он, слегка запнувшись, — если вы хотите меньше врать, я мог бы помочь с этим.

— Да, и как же? — спросила Эдит, заметив, что мужчина немного покраснел.

— Ну, например, сделать так, чтобы вы сказали своей семье на одну ложь меньше, — при этом он посмотрел ей в глаза и протянул руку. — Меня зовут Берти Пелэм, и я просто хотел узнать, не хотите ли вы поужинать вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Креп сюзетт поджигают при подаче.


End file.
